


Perfect

by icalldibs



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec actually knows what he's feeling, Chairman is actually Magnus' therapist, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just enjoy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icalldibs/pseuds/icalldibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THEIR LONG-DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP is causing Magnus some withdraw issues. He misses his boyfriend—soon to be fiancé, if he could ever get the plan perfected before Alec comes home. But, Magnus may not have all of the control. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PURE FLUFF AND HAPPY TIMES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“Magnus, I swear, I’ll be home before you know it,” Alec says from the screen of Mangus’ laptop. 

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, “That is what you said last week, Alexander. Don’t start playing tricks with me. I am hyper-aware of every moment you are not around. I know everything.”

 

Alec laughs. It’s small coming from the speakers of the laptop, but Magnus still drinks it all in. The way he throws his head back, exposing his long, white neck. Alec laughs with his whole body and it makes Magnus crazy. Alec never used to laugh like this. When they were first starting out, he was so insecure of everything he did. The clothes he wore, the choices he made, the way he let himself act around Magnus. It was as if he was be detained in his own life. But Magnus changed that. Through their relationship, Alec gained confidence and that was all he needed to become the person he is today. He laughed more openly, wore colors other than black, and even managed to get a high-paying job at a computer company, starting as a technical intern fixing computers. He’s the CEO now. 

 

Alec calms some, and looks at Magnus through the screen, his big blue eyes entrancing his. “I don’t think you know everything, Mag. Trust me on this one.”

 

Magnus narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, “You’re hiding something from me. I know it. Do you want to know why I know it, Alexander?”

 

Alec raises his eyebrows affectionately back at Magnus. “Is it because you know everything”

 

“It’s because I know everything,” they say at the same time. Magnus lets a smile creep up. “You are something else, Alexander Lightwood.”

 

“I miss you, too, Magnus,” Alec says, looking at him fondly. His expression was so open and so pure that Magnus wanted to reach through the screen and hug him. 

 

“This long distance thing really… sucks,” Magnus says, for a lack of a better word. An unwanted tear rolls down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away, not wanting Alec to see him like this. “God, now I’m ruining my makeup.”

 

Alec smiles at him, “We can’t have that, can we?”

 

“No. We most certainly cannot.”

 

They stare at each other for a while. Neither one wanting to end the call even though it is both inconvenient for their current timezones. Magnus stares at Alec, memorizing every single detail of his face. 

 

“I’ll be home soon, Magnus. These last eight days will fly by! I’ll be home before you know it,” Alec reassures him.

 

Magnus nods his head and gives his boyfriend a sad smile, “Don’t worry about me, love. I have Chairman Meow to take care of in your absence… I’ll be waiting for you. I’d wait forever for you.”

 

“I love you, Magnus.”

 

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

 

With that, the call ends and Magnus is left alone in their big apartment. He closes his laptop and places it next to him on the couch. He’s happy for Alec, truly, he is. It's just… he misses his boyfriend. Alec is off having the time of his life in the UK doing god-knows-what for the stupid company he works for, and Magnus is, well, babysitting Chairman Meow. 

 

Of course he can’t be “babysitting” his own cat, Magnus knows this. It’s the principle of the thing. He can be mad, okay?

 

It hasn’t even been that long since Alec left Brooklyn. His job needed him in the UK to solve some big computer-server-hard drive problem that completely wiped all company information from the database. Or something. He wasn’t really paying attention. He was too wrapped up in the fact that he would be without a little spoon for a  _ whole entire month _ . 

 

But, that was a while ago, Alec is supposed to be home soon. His plane is suppose to touch down at 7 AM next Thursday. That’s only eight days, nine hours, and twenty-three minutes from now. He can do this. Magnus can do this. It gives him the perfect amount of time to perfect his proposal to Alec. Afterall, they’ve been together for a couple of years now. It’s time. If they can survive a month, they can survive anything… right?

 

Magnus strides into his bedroom and plops onto his King-Sized bed. He hears the pitter-patter of Chairman Meow and the slight jingle of his collar before he’s rolling into Mangus’ side. Chairman rubs his head on Mangus and attempts to burrow himself under his torso. Magnus lets out a small huff of laughter before he’s scooping Chairman into his arms and sitting cross-legged on his bedspread. 

 

Magnus scratches behind his ears, earning him a soft yet strong purr from the feline. “Oh, Chairman, how will I be able to survive these next eight days without Alexander?”

 

Chairman gives him a soft  _ meow _ .

 

“I know, I know. We’ve survived this long,” Magnus says, waving his hand in the air. “I assume we can go longer.” 

 

_ Meow. _

 

Magnus repositions himself on his bed. He lies on his back, raising Chairman in the air. “I love him, Chairman. Do you know this?”

 

_ Meow. _

 

“Do you think he knows this?”

 

_ Meow. _

 

“I love him more than I love glitter, and that’s saying something. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to grow old together and to raise more Chairmans like you. I want to come home from a long day at the studio to see his smile as I open the door. I want wake up next to him every day and fall asleep with him in my arms every night. 

 

“He means the world to me. I would give up the world for him. I would do  _ anything _ for him.” Magnus slowly lowers Chairman to place him on his chest. “I have never, in my years on this Earth, felt this way about someone. I have never felt this deep love burning in my chest. I have never been so, undoubtedly sure about anything than I am about him.”

 

The cat buts his head against Magnus’ hand, urging him to continue petting him.  

 

Magnus looks into Chairman’s eyes, complying. “Chairman Meow, if I asked him to marry me… do you think he’ll say yes?”

 

“I think he will,” says a familiar voice from the doorway of his room. 

 

Magnus quickly sits up to see Alec casually leaning against the doorframe. He places his suitcase just inside the room and saunters over to Magnus. “Did you miss me?” He asks. 

 

Magnus is in a haze. He’s dreaming. There is no way Alec is leaning down on the bed, caging him between his arms. Afterall, he just skyped him in London a half hour ago. It is impossible he is already here. 

 

“Magnus,” Alec calls. “Are you there?”

 

“I—” Magnus starts, Chairman Meow quickly leaps from his chest and onto the opposite side of the bed. Magnus watches him go, searching for something to say.

 

Alec cups the side of his face, forcing his attention back on him. “Sweetheart, are you okay? Did I kill you?” 

The pure sight of Alec’s concerned face brings everything back to him. “Yes— no. You didn’t kill me, Alexander. You cannot rid me that easily.”

 

Alec smiles down at him, “Good, because I think I’d miss my fiancé too much.”

 

_ Fiancé. _ That’s right. Alec had said yes, in a way. 

 

Wait. 

 

No. 

 

This isn’t how he wanted to do it. 

 

Magnus’ eyes go wide. “No. Oh, Alexander what have you done?” 

 

Alec’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “What? Magnus—”

 

Magnus worms his way out of his boyfriend’s arms and falls flat on the floor. “Magnus! Are you alright?”

 

“I am fine, I just—” he frantically picks himself off the floor and smooths his shirt down. He stares into the big blue eyes of his boyfriend and something tugs at his heart. “Alec,” he starts. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. There were supposed to be balloons and swans and musicians playing the harp! I was supposed to have eight days to plan it! It was not supposed to be like this. It was going to be a big show of my love for you and it was going to be extravagant! 

 

“I was going to wear my deep purple button-up, my hair was going be glittered blue. You were going to wear your light blue button-up. You know, the one that really brings out your eyes? Because it was going to be about you. It was going to be perfect! It wasn’t going to be this. Not this. Not me in my pj’s and bed-head and obviously not waterproofed makeup. It was going to be perfect. Just like you. Just like… us.” Magnus felt tears stream down his cheeks. 

 

Alec says nothing. He simply stares at Magnus with such emotion it makes Magnus weak. Alec slowly walks toward Magnus, “Well that’s just no fair, Mag. Because, I had plans too.”

 

“You, you did?” Magnus asks, looking at him.

 

Alec nods, “I did. You see, I was going to take you out to eat at  _ Bernie’s  _ when I got home. Then I was going to lead you in a walk around the lake. We were going to talk about everything and nothing at all, just what we do best. Then I was going to take you to the pier where we had our first date. You remember?”

 

Magnus lets out a laugh mixed with a cry. “Yes. I so wanted to impress you by having a picnic, except it rained and you and I—”

 

“We caught nasty colds because on the way to keep your hair dry you fell into the lake and I had to jump in and save you. But it didn’t bother me. Because I got to hold you all night. And every night after that.” Alec pauses, “I was going to propose to you on that pier, but much like our first date, that was ruined because you beat me to it.” 

 

Alec places both of his hands on Magnus’ arms. “Magnus Bane, I don’t think it matters who proposes to whom. Or where it happens, or when it happens. As long as it happens. This may not be your perfect proposal, or mine. But I love you, Magnus, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

 

Magnus stares into Alec’s beautiful blue eyes. He is so incredibly in love with the man standing in front of him. “Oh, Alexander. Yes.”

 

“Yes?” Alec asks, needing the confirmation.

 

“Oh, god, yes! Yes!”

 

“We’re getting married!” Alec exclaims, wrapping his arms around Magnus and spinning them in the air. He jumps and they both land on the bed, Alec rolling to be on top of Magnus. 

 

Magnus surges up and kisses his finacé. “I love you, you know that?” He asks, after they break.

 

“I know. I love you, too.” Alec says, peppering kisses on his forehead. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus says. Alec stops to look at him. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

  
Alec simply kisses Magnus, hoping to convey everything he feels through the action.  Magnus thinks he understands. Everything in this moment is so, incredibly, euphorically, perfect… just like them.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, but this was my first work for this fandom, so I hope it did it well. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Drop a comment, drop a kudos, drop some beats, I don't care. I am an open minded person. 
> 
> Tumblr: from-planet-gallifrey
> 
> Thank you, and have a wonderful time!


End file.
